This invention relates generally to manufacturing processes and, more particularly, to improving the manufacturing yield using weighted combination specs.
Improving the manufacturing yield has obvious economic benefits. In the context of recording devices such as magnetic hard disk drive apparatuses, HGA (Head Gimbal Assembly) disposition in DET (Dynamic Electrical Testing) is performed mostly via wall specs of individual test parameters. To ensure outgoing HGA quality and HDD (hard disk drive as downstream product with multiple HGAs) yield, it is necessary to have a tight wall spec of individual test parameters using this approach, which leads to lower HGA component yield.
Efforts have been made to look into combining more than one DET parameters. There is, however, no systematic approach to address the interdependence of those spec parameters. As a result, the conventional approach of combining test parameters leads to undesired skew (weight) on some performance parameters over others.